monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saphirette Spherica/@comment-37731459-20190831195639
This is ridiculous, there's no way this problem should be continuing to exist, not unless something nefarious is at play! Not only is Saphirette Spherica unable to get a husband, this must also preclude that not a single would-be-husband in all of the multiverse is able to get her and her elementals as their wives. This has to be the ultimate cock-block of all time? Now sure, Polove is a very hungry place for men-flesh, and the moment so much as a single inch goes in, becomes the immediate property of earth, air, fire, water, and mouths, but absolutely none of it for darkness? It's nonsense, especially given the fact that Saphirette Spherica has worked with The Wandering Scholar and his Leanan Sidhe, and Runya Runya, to produce numerous sources of "advertising" about her needs as an individual, as a Covenanter, and as a Dark Matter. With these sources of information having left "The World of Monster Girls" and into "The World of We The Readers", has truly become a multiversal issue and mystery, beheld by surely many men who would willingly become her suiter, if they could somehow reach her? Saphirette Spherica has repeatedly insisted that they go to her, in Polove, and much like a moth to the flame of a candle that has already sprout tits, would be consumed well before ever having reached her. No, the adept reader will have long before that taken note of her nature as a Dark Matter: "In the case that the woman had an interest in a particular man, that sentiment will cause the dark matter's desire to take on a distinct shape, their desire will grow deeper and more powerful. Even thought they normally make no attempt to leave a Demon Realm, in such cases, there is an exception and they'll head straight for the man they can't stop yearning for in order to have sex with him, by sensing his location via his spirit energy, while being violated by the black orb, thus causing their desire for the man to continually swell." THIS is the secret to winning her heart amongst a multiverse of men, versus a world full of very hungry other females. For those who have read Sabbath Grimoire, a Mana Marker seems to be a required first step in aiming anything and everything at Saphirette to get her attention, to which as in alike the case of Druella having inserted a spell of her own into Fallen Maidens, I'm reasonably certain an exceptionally well educated and read scholar such as herself has had a library card with the Library Sabbath since her conversion of Polove into a Monster Realm, and has known of such a spell, and likely had it unconventionally cast into all of her advertisements? In fact, in the afterword to Sabbath Grimoire, Runya Runya talks about how she was supposed to have co-authored with The Wandering Scholar, and since Saphirette is a contributor from the Elemental Magic section of the text, it is very likely that Saphirette made the initial first introductions herself! Thus, the knowledge of all that would have eventually been within Sabbath Grimoire, it's fair to assume she knows of those spells and how they can be used, and more importantly: in how Mana can travel extraordinary distances. To quote from Fallen Maidens - Views of Humans: Monsters are extremely positive towards human lust. Lust for women tends to be despised as a filthy thing among human women, but to the monsters, a man's lust is never a filthy thing. Rather, they view such lustfulness favorably, and feel great joy when it is directed at themselves. The kind of man that becomes a prisoner of pleasure, gets highly aroused as soon as he is tempted, and eagerly anticipates being raped makes them feel that he is “cute.” The kind of man who, ruled by desire, directs his lust towards them and attacks like a beast is regarded as “wonderful” by them. To them, when a man directs his lust at them in the same way that they direct their lust at him, that is proof that they're desired by the man. Lusting for one another and seeking one another is proof of love to them. Even supposing a man is a pervert with peculiar sexual propensities, in general, no matter how perverse the act, they'd be thrilled and overjoyed to have carnal desire directed at them. The depravity of it would only serve to accelerate the joy of pleasure. Also, just like with male lust, they never hate the male sex organ from which energy and desire is born and unleashed upon them. To the monsters, everything about it is wonderful including the shape, which could be called grotesque, the feint scent of semen that lingers, and the heat that can be felt from an erection. It makes them envision penetration and ejaculation, and then all their thoughts melt away, igniting instinct. And if it belongs to a man they love, they'll be so fond of it that they'll spontaneously rub their cheeks against it. - Spirit Energy and Husband's Spirit Energy: The spirit energy of each individual man has a distinctive feel and taste. Humans can't sense it, but monsters are sensitive to it, and because of that, it's possible for them to sense and distinguish the presence of individual men based on the trace amounts of spirit energy that a man scatters around. The taste of spirit energy is greatly influenced by the state of the monster when she ingests it. When they have sex, the quality of energy increases and the more powerful their love and desire for a man becomes. In other words, the energy of the man they recognize as their “husband” is the highest-quality energy to a monster, and there is no better treat. The odor they can sense from the faint energy released by their husband also fans their arousal and makes them unbearably horny, so if they smell it directly, their body and heart will melt into a sticky mess, and make them unable to think about anything but tasting their husband's spirit. - Views of Humans (continued): The love and lust they have for their husbands isn't just born from emotion; it's deeply engraved in their instinct. No matter how far apart they are from their husband, they can't think about wanting any other man, and even if another man tries to tempt them, they display no interest. To a monster with a husband, their husband is the only male in the world that exists, so to them they don't have any other choice to begin with. In the case of human women, they sometimes cheat because they get lonely, but in the case of monsters, if their husband won't come be with them and they get lonely, they'll just assault him themselves in order to get a good taste of their one and only male, and fill in the feeling of emptiness that comes from loneliness with his cock. And so, it becomes a contest of seduction, of who can best-tempt Saphirette? To quote from Sabbath Grimoire: - Seduction Spell: “Seduction spells” can theoretically be used by human men to charm human women and monsters, and would exhibit a high effect on monsters in particular since they normally view men in a sexual manner with their values. However, since it is “nymphomancy”, it would be extremely difficult for a human man to acquire and use, and it would have very little effect on a human woman unless the man was handsome and sexually attractive in the first place. On the other hand, despite having the same effect of focusing the target's consciousness and feelings on the caster's charms when used on monsters, what monsters look for in a man is different than human women, so the target's looks and sexual attractiveness don't have very much to do with it. What we find appealing about men varies by race as well as on an individual basis, but the thing about men that's universally “appealing” to monsters in general is the fact that men are our “male” counterparts. In that case, the factor that boosts the effects of a “seduction spell” turns out to be the magnitude of a man's lust and passion towards a monster and how much he desires to engage in the act of reproduction with his target. A monster who has been put under a “seduction spell” will sense the odor and presence of the caster's mana more acutely and start feeling that the caster is a “delicious looking” being. Every single thing about the man will start to feel as though it is tempting her, naturally including the image of the man seen by her eyes, his body odor and the scent of his mana tickling her nostrils, and his words reaching her ears, and especially if the man has an erection, she won't be able to stop gazing at his crotch or get it out of her mind. The sexual desire and arousal felt by the caster towards the monster will transcend her consciousness and senses, communicating directly to her instinct and womb. When struck by a “male charm” that seeks to impregnate a female, a monster will be utterly enchanted. When a monster girl is like that, it's extremely easy to invite her for sex, so the caster can have his way with her as much as he pleases... Once the slobbering womb of Saphirette Spherica, a Dark Matter, has been activated, I don't believe it would necessarily matter where you are, either on her world, or on an other world, such Mana as Magic transcends boundaries in realities, unless interfered with, even with the resources of a Sabbath at her disposal to organize such a journey. Now as a Dark Matter, she would just launch herself in a heat of lust, and since Saphirette is a Covenantor, the spell of Spiritish Oath is conducted it in its monsterized form: To blend-quote from Sabbath Grimoire - Seduction Spell and Spiritish Oath: is what I'd like to say, but unfortunately, in most cases, the caster will end up being mercilessly ravished by a monster girl gone wild; On the other hand, one can form a contract with a “monster spirit” using one's own body to swap mana and establish a link by becoming physically intimate and engaging in sexual intercourse. What's more, the elementalist needn't even rely on this spell, since by transforming into a monster female and obtaining both a body and a gender, the monster spirit becomes a stable being, and the physical act of sexual intercourse establishes an extremely powerful relationship between the contractor and the employed spirit, that of “lovers” or “husband and wife”, thereby enabling the use of elemental magic. Additionally, the incantation used to cast this spell has the meaning of a “marriage proposal“ in Spiritish. As previously mentioned, this spell isn't absolutely necessary for forming contracts with monster spirits or dark spirits, but having become monsters, they gain a clear self-awareness as women and will acknowledge human men as the opposite sex, so for them, the meaning of these words becomes extremely important. however, monsters who already have partners or already have their hearts set on certain men are unable to recognize any man other than their partner as a male, and since they do not feel any sexual attraction toward other men, a “seduction spell” will have no effect. Thus the first Male to say the right words that are absolutely loaded with a lust for baby making, and launch that Mana at her, is likely to be the one to receive her assault. Additionally, assuming the Individual Wills of her Monsterized Gnome, Sylph, Ignis, and Undine, are aligned to Saphirette, then he will receive an elemental harem capable of changing their world absolutely! Literally, when Saphirette claimed the Dark Matter, she turned her nation over in a single night, so imagine if all five sexualized elemental-monsters got satisfied, and that energy released, could turn a planet over instantaneously! That I think, concerns the Gods who are aligned and/or neutral with the Current Chief God. But there's an even more subtle issue than that, with one God in particular - Eros, the Goddess of Love. What If, the Free Will of the Monsterized Gnome, Sylph, Ignis, and Undine, had all this time been also receiving the seductions of many Men who were also interested in Saphirette, thinking about "the total package deal"? Well, that would be a problem for Saphirette, because she'd either have to conduct the first-ever dismissal of oath-bound Monsterized Elementals (which should be impossible!?), or conduct a multi-simultaneous Teleportation Spell, one of the most difficult spells to cast in the Sabbath Grimoire (a likely more complex operation than the teleportation of the Royal Makai Art Museum), to summon 5 Men in what would become the first ever Multi-Male/Multi-Female Harem in all of Monster Girl History! This goes itself against the Overlord's Will as well, who's base instinct is to single-male/single-female relationships, unless the species requires a single-male/multi-female relationship. Thus, this could be a unique love situation isolated to the Dark Matter when it exclusively is covenanted with multiple elemental monsters. That level of Power created, 5 Incubi gangbanging 5 Dark Elementals and vice versa, will either turn a solar system, or create a pocket world all their own, and that has got to make the anti-monster Gods very uneasy. Eros however, would be utterly offended as a neutral divinity, and the authority of Lilith would be somewhat challenged! The very nature of each individual Monsterized Element having One Preferred Male, means that usually under no circumstances will the taste of any other male's mana be palatable or desired in any way. However, since Saphirette's Gnome, Sylph, Ignis, and Undine, are still covenant to her, thus their Power becomes her Power, given to Saphirette's Husband, who in turn has generated Power that must be returned to the Monsterized Elementals, the mana is recycled through all Males and all Females in the harem, as each Elemental shares that Power with their preferred Husband. Infidelity is Absolute! as Saphirette's Alpha Male has authority over each Elemental's Beta Male, the Alpha Mana tastes best, the Beta Mana tastes good, but to each individual Elemental their preferred Male tastes just as Best to them exclusively. This, would allow them to perform an extreme-level version of "Light of the Four Great Spirits" that I would think be called "Darkness of the Five Great Spirits". By Eros, "It is said that if one of her adherents performs infidelity, etc. not only will they lose her protection on the spot, they'll suffer her divine wrath and become unable to be loved by anyone for eternity." To this day, Saphirette Spherica is still unloved by any Male of any nation or world, and I suspect Eros is behind that, because the goddess seems to mostly embody the virtues of classical, romantic, chivalrous love, as opposed to the crazed rape and hedonistic debauchery of the succubi, it would short-circuit her sanity to see such a world under the Sun of Darkness that is Saphirette Spherica! Thus if they are seen to appear in places outside Demon realms, it's a sign that the land is about to be converted into a "Demon Realm". As soon as they appear and get their hands on a man, at the same time huge amounts of magical energy will be scattered about, converting the land completely into a Demon realm. Yet because of Eros, it is said she is also strict with those who betray love, and she sometimes punishes those who were unfaithful to their lovers in certain ways such as by cursing them so that “they will no longer be loved by anyone.” And so why would she allow Saphirette to have love, a love that would create such a novel harem never before seen, or exploding into the cosmos with power, that by its own virtue is ungodly to Eros? I think Eros needs to be converted by Lilith, is just about the only way at this point that Saphirette Spherica is going to get a Husband, but because in doing so could potentially create a Multi-Male/Multi-Female Harem, which itself is against Lilith's own ideals, Lilith may not be so inclined as the Current Overlord to allow that kind of love either? Thus, surprisingly, for any Man who wants Saphirette Spherica, answering her advertisements, may have to wage a war for that love, against the Overlord of Love herself, and the Goddess of Love as well!!!!!!!!! If Love was true as law, who would be against that? Saphirette, wouldn't be unanswered. Eros and Lilith need to get spanked for this!